The objectives of this research project are to continue the study of predictive factors in alcoholism by follow-up of a group of 225 alcoholic patients, 150 males and 75 females, very carefully studied during hospitalization in 1972-73, and re-examined one year later in 1973-74. This group is unique in that 100% of the subjects were traced and information on current status was obtained from patients and families 12 months after hospitalization. Biographical data, including interview and self-assessments, psychological tests, including measures of field-dependence, scanning and inhibitory deficit, as well as personality tests, were obtained at intake. Specified measures of drinking behavior, social stability and A.A. affiliation are used as outcome criteria. During the next three years special attention will be given to the natural history of the illness, in an attempt to describe patterns of problem drinking other than the commonly described irreversible progression, and to study the particular characteristics of those patients who seem to show remissions to a state of apparent social use of alcohol only.